Vlad the Hundjager
by Grimm fan
Summary: A rouge member of the Verat hunts the person responsible for the death of his family.
1. Chapter 1

Vlad the Hundjager

Vlad wondered if he should pity the man before him. He hadn't really done anything wrong, was in the wrong place at the wrong time for sure, but had the circumstances been different he wouldn't have bothered with the man at all. It had taken him a long time to find this man, and now that he had him, he was going to finally get the answer he was looking for. Vlad checked the man's handcuffs and made sure he hadn't kicked out of the ropes tying his feet to the chair. He looked around the warehouse, it was empty save the occasional rat surrying out of the light, leavng tracks in the thick dust blanketting everything.

Once Vlad was sure that the man was secure he picked up the rope that lay at his feet. It was such an easy thing to get people to devulge information that they wanted to keep hidden. It didn't take anything more elaborate that a piece of rope. The Americans went out of their way with their waterboarding, trying to keep from leaving markes on the body and all that. Here in Austria Vlad didn't feel the need to be so elaborate. He wrapped the rope around the man's neck and slowely closed off his airway. The fear of death is a powerful motivator, and choking is such a horrible way to die. You feel the air stop, something in your brain tells you that you need that air back as quickly as possible, but it doesn't come. Your lungs try and inflate but nothing comes. Then you panic, the panic makes you need more air, your brain tells you to get the air back as quickly as possible, but it still doesn't come, so you panic some more. The cycle repeats. Vlad had been tortured this way once when he was younger, he knew the fear, he knew everyone broke sooner or later. It was just too much to take. Dying this way was slow, you can actually feel yourself dying, you have time to think about how much you want to live. In the end the desire to live always wins over what ever other reason you have to keep quiet. Vlad let go of the rope and the man took a deep gasping breath and slumped forward in his chair.

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" Vlad asked as he pulled the man's head up by his hair. "What was the name of the woman? The blonde woman with Prince Victor."

"Please no! If I tell you they might kill me." the man pleaded.

"If you don't tell me I WILL kill you." He was going to kill him anyway but there was no need to say that just yet. "You might die or you will die, what will it be?"

"OK, OK. I'll tell you" the man shook off Vlads hand from his head, trying to regain some kind of composure. "Her name was Adalind Schade. The blond woman. Her name was Adalind Schade."

This man was remarkably easy to break. He must have been paid not threatened. They always broke easily if they has been paid. The ones who were afraid for their life really tried to hold out longer. "And where was Miss Adalind Schade from my young Concierge?"

"She had an American passport and I think that she said she was from Portland. That is all I know I swear. Please I swear. Please let me go."

"And you are sure that you don't know anything else about this woman? And when Prince Victor came to your hotel he didn't visit anyone else? He didn't go to any other rooms or meetings? Just her, is that correct?"

"Yes. I am the chief concierge at that hotel. I made it a point to be there every time the Prince came in, I had to know everything that went on when he was there. The Prince came to the Hotel a few times around when you are asking, he always went to her room, and usually she left with him shortly after. She was blonde, pregnant, and very beautiful. That is all I know. What more do you want from me?"

Vlad was satisfied that he was telling the truth. A Hundjager was good at following a trail and he was almost at the end of this one. He looked down at the man again. He still didn't feel any pity for him. His job for the Verat forced him to be rather primal in his dealings, he had got used to it by now. "All I want from you now is your silence. I can't take the chance that anyone in the Royal famliy finds out that I have been asking questions about this Adalind Schade. It could prove costly."

"I swear I won't tell a soul. I swear! I have a wife and children."

"So did I my friend." Vlad said flatly as he wrapped the rope around the man's neck "So did I"

The concierge started to scream but it was quickly choked off as Vlad pulled the rope tight. Vlad stood in front of the man looking him in the eye as he killed him. Vlad put his foot on the center of the man's chest and with the rope wrapped full circle around the man's neck he leaned back, pulling the rope as he pushed away with his foot. Vlad was a strong man and this way he could put the muscles of his back into it, it was enough. He heard the man's trachea snap as it crushed, saw the man's face turn an unhuman shade of red, and waited until he saw the blood vessels of his eyes start to burst. He held on for another minute until every twitch was gone, just to be sure. When he was done he dragged the body, chair and all, over to the side of the room, opened the door, and looked out. Below him churned the dark waters of the Danube. Tying a sandbag to the chair Vlad pushed the unfortunate hotel man out the door and into his watery grave. The rope followed. Such an easy thing to get the information you wanted.

Now he had her name. It had been months searching, bribing, and killing to get to this point, and finally he had her name. He knew who was responsible for the death of his wife Sonja and his sweet little daughter Lisle. Now that he knew who was responsible all that remained was to find her, and kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonja and Lisle had been Vlad's life and joy. They knew that he worked for the Varat but didn't know the kind of work that he did. He let them believe that he handled Verat finances. Even an oginization like the Verat needs a banker. He didn't want them to worry when he was away on "business". Life had been good. Lisle was eight years old and loved her daddy. Sonja was as beautiful as the first day that he met her. As far as Wesen families go it was the picture of perfection, until tragedy struck. The human doctors had no idea how Sonja and Lisle got sick, there were no diseases that they knew of that matched their symptoms. Vlad knew. He didn't know the name but he knew it was a Wesen malady and that it was very hard to cure. It was one of those sicknessess that Wessen talk about in hushed tones, for fear that if it heard you it would come for you. He frantically searched for someone who could treat it, daily Sonja and Lisle got worse, but he never gave up. Finally he heard a rumor of a Hexenbiest who had cured this before. She was even in Austria. Her name was Frau Pech.

Vlad was overjoyed to hear about her, exstatic to find an address for her, possitively overjoyed to talk to her on the phone and find out that she really could cure his family, for a steep price but he didn't care, he would pay anything. Then he was unconsolably heartbroken when he went to see her and she was gone. She was no where to be found, and he was excellent at finding people. He tried to find someone else to treat his wife and daughter but it was too late. First Sonja died. He held her to the end, tears streaming down his face, begging her to stay. Then Lisle died a day later. He couldn't think of it without tears forming in the corners of his eyes. She had lost so much weight by the end that he felt like he was holding a doll more than his eight year old daughter. He cradled her and rocked her on the old wooden chair in her room. It had been his Grandmother's rocking chair and he had always hoped to give it to Lisle and watch her rock her own children and grandchildren in that chair. Now that would never happen. He never told her that her mother had died, how could he. He just looked down into her sweet face, smiling back up at him right to the end. He looked her in the eyes as she died, she had nothing but love to give him, and he could do nothing, absolutely nothing to help her. He thought of her last moments, the last thing she said to him.

"Can we go to the Zoo tomorrow daddy?"

"Sure we can go to the Zoo. What do you want to see at the Zoo? Do you want to see the pandas again?"

"I like the pandas" Lisle's face brightned.

"Well we can go see the pandas tomorrow."

"Can I get a stuffed panda?"

"I'll get you anything you want little Lisle"

"I want a stuffed panda, I think I will name it Lucy. Does that sound like a good name daddy?"

"That sounds great Lisle."

"I love you daddy." She wispered. She had got so weak.

"I love you too little Lisle. I love you so much my darling." Vlads voice broke as he blinked back tears. She smiled one last time and closed her eyes. She died so peacefully that she looked like she was sleeping, but he knew. A man that was so well aquainted with death always knew. He held her for the rest of the night and into the next morning. He grieved for both of them that night, and then the next day he started to plan his revenge.

At first he thought that Frau Pech had simply run off, he was going to kill her for that. Once he started to dig into her past he figured out a different story. Frau Pech had been seen with a beautiful blonde pregnant woman. In fact, the blonde woman was the last person that anyone had seen Frau Pech with prior to her disappearance. Vlad found a gypsy who unwillingly led him to a camp where someone had seen Frau Pech die. The blonde woman was there. From there a driver who recalled that a blonde pregnant woman had been seen with Prince Victor, a few hundred dollars and the name of a hotel was given. It didn't take long after that to find the concierge who had been working when the blonde woman was staying there. Now he knew that her name was Adelind Schade. He pieced together that she was also a Hexenbiest and that the baby she was carrying was very important to the Royal family. He also found that Adelind had killed Frau Pech, why he didn't know, he didn't care, it sounded like a Hexenbiest thing. What mattered was that Adelind had killed his family's only chance at life. Now he was going to kill her.

Working for the Verat made it easy for him to find out that Prince Victor had left Austria and was in Portland. Adelind had been from Portland and her baby was very important to the Royal family, so she must be in Portland too. So that is where Vlad went next. Portland Oregon. Vlad had never opperated in America so he was able to get into the country quite easily, none of his aliases would be flagged there. Growing up in Austria meant that he was fluent in German, French, and Italian. His English was good but did have an accent. He figured that Portland was a big enough city that he shouldn't stand out too much. All he needed to do was find her, after that there would be no need for talking.

It was not nearly as hard to find her as he thought it would be. A google search told him the law firm where she used to work. A nice admin assistant who was being horribly underpaid was amenable to the smallest of bribes to give Vlad Adelind's last know address. A search of her home told him that she wasn't there anymore but she had been recently. Prince Victor was in Portland so she must be with him now. There were only so many Hotels in Portland of the class that would suit a Prince. He waited outside each one until he saw the Prince exiting one morning. There was a beutiful, no longer pregnant, blonde woman with him. He had found her, Adelind Schade was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hank, I'm glad I caught you." Nick spoke into his phone. "I just got home and the place is destroyed."

"What happened? Is Juliette OK?" Hank's voice answered back.

"Juliette had a visit from Adelind."

"Adelind!?"

"Yah, it looks like she's back in town. Juliette doesn't know what she was after, they kind of started fighting right away."

"Juliette fought Adelind? How bad did she get beat up." Hank was worried.

"From the sounds of it Juliette won." Nick said proudly.

"How is that possible. Adelind is a Hexenbiest, and a pretty strong one at that. I helped you clean up after you went a round or two with her before."

"I'll fill you in when I come get you. First of all we need to find Adelind. The only reason that she would come back to Portland is to look for Diana, and I doubt that she came alone." Nick kissed Juliette on the forehead and headed out the door. "We have to assume that she has help from the Royal family. I don't think that the Royals would just let her go while the baby is still out there." Nick opened his car door and looked up and down the street to make sure no one was watching him before closing the door. "I will see you in a minute."

"All right I will reach out to my contacts and see if anyone has seen anything that could be considered 'Royal'. It shouldn't be too hard to find them in Portland. Hurry up." Hank hung up and Nick sped down the street.

Vlad pulled a thick three foot piece of rope out of his pocket while he watched across the street at the hotel where Adelind was staying. Next he pulled ten heavy metal nuts from another pocket and slid five onto each end of the rope. The hole in the nut was just barely big enough to allow the rope to pass through but too tight to allow the nuts to slide up or down. The guy at the hardware store asked him why he didn't buy any bolts to go with the nuts. Vlad just laughed it off as though it was a joke and the man didn't ask again, if he only knew. Next he tied a knot into each end of the rope to keep the nuts from sliding off when he swung it. A pass of his lighter on the knot to melt the synthetic fibers in place and his weapon was finished. A rope was a silent killer but lacked punch, with a pound of steel nuts on each end, a hard swing would allow him to generate enough force to cave in a skull or break an arm. He remembered a physics class way back in high school about angular velocity and mass times acceleration or something like that. He was not sure how to calculate what kind of force the rope weapon could generate but experience told him it was considerable.

Vlad knew he would be out numbered, the prince was bound to have bodyguards, but if he was lucky some of them would be Verat. That would allow him to get close. He had a few friends in the Verat, none who meant more to him than his family had, regardless, he hoped he wouldn't have to kill a friend. He checked the knife in his belt, it was a nice heavy blade, 5 inches, and sharp as a razor. Vlad felt confident with his little killing kit, and all available at the hardware store down the street. Who needed an arms dealer, with a little know how all you really needed was arms.

A black sedan pulled up to the front of the hotel. The valet hurried to open the rear passenger door and a slim blonde woman got out. Adelind Schade looked pretty beat up. She was holding a cloth to the side of her mouth and a swelling was growing over her cheekbone that looked like it would turn into a really impressive bruise. She should put some ice on that Vlad thought to himself, then chuckled to himself as he thought about how useless that would be. She would be dead before it could matter. Adelind kept her head down as she hurried through the front doors and disappeared from sight. The doorman and the valet had a look at each other in silet aknowledgement of how beat up she looked. I must not be all that common at this hotel for patrons to ge the crap beat out of them. Most of the places he had stayed at in his career it was the norm.

Vlad got up from where he had been sitting and headed for the service entrance. He had scouted it out earlier and discovered that there was only one camera on that entrance and there was a blind spot behind a white panel truck that had been parked there all day. Vlad slipped inside and headed up the back stairs. He knew that Adelind's room was on the eight floor, doormen will tell you anything for fifty bucks. He made it to the seventh floor before he saw anyone. There were two of them, too bad, one was a friend.

"Hey Bruce how are you doing" Vlad tried to sound relaxed but his adrenaline was flowing, it always made his jittery.

"Vlad. I didn't know you were on this assignement. Last I heard you were taking some personal time after the funeral. You sure you are OK to be back in the field?" Bruce sounded genuinly concerned. That would make it harder, not impossible, but harder.

"Thanks for that, I think I'm OK. But I had to get out and do something, I just needed some purpose in life."

"I understand. So what is your assignment with this" Bruce didn't get to finish his question as Vlad swung the rope as hard as he could, aiming for the left side of Bruce's face. He didn't miss. There was a sick wet crack as Bruce's face exploded with bits of skin and blood. The Verat behind Bruce Woged into a Hundjager and sprang into action, Vlad didn't know this one, like it would matter anyway. The Hundjager reached for a silenced pistol from under his left arm, but Vlad was ready. Vlad charged at the Hundjager bringing his knee up into his midsection trapping his arm tight into his body, preventing him from pulling the gun from its holster. Vlad didn't stop, using his momentum he kept going until they both slammed into the stairway railing. Vlad wrapped the rope around the Hundjager's neck and pushed the ends of the rope backwards over the railing. It was such an unexpected move that the Hundjager didn't realize that he had already lost. Vlad slipped his foot behind the Hundjagers ankle and kicked back as he kept pushing with the rope. The railing made a perfect lever point in the small of the Hundjagers back, he went over easy. He was still trying to get his gun out when his feet came up over his head and he started to fall. Vlad held tightly to the rope and waited. The jolt in his arms was incredible, and the snap of the Hundjager's neck was satisfying. Vlad let go of one end of the rope and it unwrapped it's self as the body fell away. Vlad started up the stairs, one more floor and Adelind would die.

Suddenly the door above him swung open, it was another Hundjager Varat. He was only just woged when Vlad's thrown knife struck him in the stomach. The wound would prove fatal eventually but it would take days for the man to die. He reached behind his back for his gun just as Vlads rope curled around his ankle. A quick pull from Vlad and the man was on his back sliding down the stairs. Vlad jumped on chest, pinning him back and wrenched his head to the side as he clammed his hand to the man's mouth, stiffling a scream. Vlad kept his hand clamped tight on the man's mouth as he reached down with his other hand, pulled the knife from his stomach and plunged it deep into the soft flesh above the collar bone, where the neck meets the shoulder. A few twitches and the form beneith him went still. Vlad pulled the knife from the Hundjager's neck, wiped it on his shoulder, and returned it to it's shieth. Leaving the bloody scene behind him he pushed open the door to the eighth floor. He was so close now.

Hank was out of the car before Nick could bring it to a full stop in front of the hotel. Flashing badges at the valet they rushed in through the front doors before the doorman could perform his service, just as well it was unlikely that the two police officers would tip.

"My contact said that Adelind is on the eighth floor, room 809" Hank yelled over his shoulder as he dashed for the elevator.

"Well let's not waste any time, I haven't seen Adelind for a long time and I think that we have some catching up to do." Nick was remembering everything that Adelind had done to him and Juliette. He was ready for this to be a short conversation with Adelind and a long explaination with the coroner.

"What do we do if she is with the Prince, Victor, or whatever his name is? We can't just kill him too." Hank asked as the elevator doors closed and he pressed the number eight.

"I hope that his people have the good sense to get out of the way." Nick pulled his gun from it's holster and chambered a round. "He is the captain's cousin after all."

Hank chuckled as he checked his own weapon. They both leveled their guns and took a crouching stance as the doors slide open. They were ready for what ever was in that hallway. Ready to blast their way into Adelind's room and finish the Hexenbiest once and for all. They were not ready for an empty hallway, there was no one there, no guard, no look out, nothing. Cautiously they advanced towards 809, checking behind them with every few steps. They expected a trap. Standing in front of the door to room 809 they looked at each other and shrugged. Nick kicked the door hard near the handle. Wood splintered as the door swung in and both men rushed into the room. It was empty, and futhermore it looked like it had been empty for a while. Adelind had never stayed in this room, it was a decoy. They hurried back into the hallway just as Vlad pushed through the stairway door.

The mistake was only natural. Vlad saw two men with guns standing in the open door of the room where his target waited. He had to assume they were Adelind's men. He would have to be quick to kill both of them. Vlad woged into his Hundjager form and sprinted down the hall, swinging the metal ended rope over his head as he went. Nick didn't hesitate, he leveled his gun and put two quick bullets into Vlad's chest. Vlad skidded to a stop not feet from where Nick was standing, the rope flying harmlessly into the wall. Nick bent down and turned Vlad's hand palm up, exposing the Verat tattoo.

"Verat, and a Hundjager verat at that."

"Yah I saw that one. I am still not all together used to being charged at by dog men. I am glad you got him, it looks like he meant business." Hank said as he put his gun away under his coat. "Verat means that the Prince and Adelind were here sometime. Looks like we missed them. Do you think that he was here to kill us?"

"Probably. I bet Adelind is still here somewhere, just not on this floor. Let's get looking." Nick headed for the stairs from where Vlad had come. The two bodies in the stairs and one more at the bottom of the stairwell confused him. Who killed those three? They searched the hotel but Adelind was no where to be found.

Back on the eighth floor Vlad lay in a growing pool of blood. He couldn't belive what had happened. How could a Grimm have been there. Why would Adelind or the Prince have a Grimm protecting them. Anyone but a Grimm and he was sure he could have got to them in time. He was sure he would have heard if a Grimm was employed by the Prince and everything that he knew of Adelind told him that the only way a Grimm would get close to her was to kill her. Something didn't feel right, he couldn't think, everything was harder. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he was dying. He didn't need anyone to tell him, a man that aquanted with death just knew. It was growing dark and quiet. Everyone was gone. He lay face down on the carpet, alone, dying. Then within the darkness a small light began to grow. It rushed closer too him with infinite speed but at the same time seeming not to move at all. suddenly it was upon him and all that was dark was gone, and in that light a voice.

"Daddy. Daddy is that you?"

"Lisle!" Vlad screamed. "Lisle where are you?"

"Right here daddy. Look up."

Vlad looked up and saw Lisle standing over him, smiling just like she had the last time he had held her in his arms. He suddenly realized that he could move, and breathe, and the awful pain in his chest was gone. He jumped up and grabbed Lisle and swung her in his arms. "Lisle! Lisle! I missed you. Oh I missed you so much my little Lisle."

"I missed you too daddy. Do you want to go and see mommy, she is waiting for you?"

Tears formed in Vlad's eyes. "More than anything my darling Lisle, more than anything."

The white panel truck that had been parked at the service entrance pulled away and turned right down the alley. In the back, sitting on a crate of something smelling like oranges, sat Adelind Schade. Beside her was the Prince's body guard. "It looks like you were right Miss Schade, the Grimm did come for revenge."

"I knew that the police were likely to have a contact in the Hotel. All I had to do was mention that I was staying in 809 in front of the doorman and the information was sure to get back to them." Adelind smiled. She was happy she was not dead.

"Then why did you leave those three men behind? You came straight to the truck after you got to the hotel. Once they went up the elevator you didn't need to keep the ruse going anymore, they were useless."

"I was hoping that they would kill the Grimm for me. His luck can't last forever." She shifted on her seat as the truck hit a bump "One of us is going to have to die, soon, and I would rather it be him than me." The truck lumbered on towards the airport where the Prince and his plane were waiting. Next time, she would have to get him next time.


End file.
